Indigo and the 12th Doctor
by rroxannet
Summary: The Doctor saves a girl but that is when things get really interesting. He finds that her path and his have been destined to intertwine since she was just a little girl but what if she doesn't want to travel with him.


Indigo meets a Doctor

A girl in her early twenties, dressed in a disgustingly stereotypical cowgirl outfit tried to take a deep calming breath. She had warned him, the drunk that felt the need to grab her butt every time she walked past him at the bar. She turned to see him grinning sloppily at her and she put on a sticky sweet smile and tucked a bit of her neon pink hair behind her ear before saying. "Now, I've already told you twice sir, you touch me again and we're gonna have a real issue. Got it?"

The man just laughed and turned back to his beer. The girl turned back around, her smile instantly falling from her face as she made her way over to put in the order of drinks with the bartender. She pinched the bridge of her noes eyes closed as she rattled off several drinks, from memory. She was more than ready for her shift to be over, just go home and forget that she worked at The Rodeo Round-up.

"Everything alright?" The bartender, Joe, asked as he mixed one of the girly drinks for the bachelorette party that she was serving.

"Hmmm?" She opened her eyes, then apologized for not listening. Joe gave her one of his grins as he kept working. "I said is everything alright? Is that guy giving you trouble?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it, Joe" She grabbed the tray full of drinks and headed back to the group of women, with her smile now firmly back in place. After handing out the drinks to the gaggle of women, she headed back to the bar, hoping to talk to Joe. He was the one who kept her from losing her mind while on the job. She had Feelings for him but she was sure that he only saw her as a friend, isn't that always the case. A girl can dream though, can't she?

SMACK!

Just as she walked back past the drunk he had reached out and smacked her on the butt. She froze on the spot. Her first instinct was to turn around and deck the guy, but as much as she hated her job she needed it. Instead, she decided that she ought to be a bit clearer on what she had said about touching her. She slipped her hand into her apron and pulled something out. She turned and expertly flipped open her butterfly knife, then drove it into the bar making sure to just miss his hand. "I thought I made myself clear when I told you the first THREE times not to touch me, but apparently you are Stupid as well as Drunk and-"

"Whoa, Whoa!" Joe had looked over just in time to see the knife driving into the bar and he rushed over. "What is the problem Baby Girl?" He asked trying to defuse the situation. Normally, she didn't mind him calling her baby girl; normally she loved it but right now… not so much. "I told you not to worry about it; someone just needs to learn a lesson about keeping his hands to himself." She glared at the Drunk, who was still a bit off kilter after what he saw as nearly getting a knife through his hand.

"Sir, I think it is time that you paid your tab and went home." Joe said turning to the drunk.

"This chicks CRAZY" The man slurred and jabbed a finger painfully into her chest. "Di-you see wha she did? She tried to kill me!" He hollered, clearly he had gotten over the shock of seeing the knife.

"I did no such thing if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have missed, I'm not the one who is wasted and thinks that Slapping a waitress on the-"Joe cut her off again.

"Go home" He ordered and her jaw dropped. He was sending her home? She started to protest but he wouldn't hear it. "You've had a long shift, now go, get changed and go home. I will see you tomorrow." She scoffed shaking her head as she pulled her knife out of the bar then stormed into the back room. She stripped of her ridiculous denim skirt and plaid shirt, muttering to herself. In no time, she was shoving her work clothes into her messenger bag and zipping up her hoodie. She left through the back door not wanting to even see either Joe or the Drunk.

Most girls her age wouldn't risk walking home on this side of town once it got dark but she could hold her own and right now she would have dared any one to mess with her. She walked down the darkened alleys, heading back to her apartment just as she always did after work but tonight she got a funny feeling that someone was watching her. Great, just what she needed, someone stalking her after her crappy shift at work. She checked behind her but kept on walking. She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye when she passed one of the side alleys but she chocked it up to just being paranoid. It was then that she heard the heavy animalistic breathing, it echoed down the narrow walk way and made her blood run cold. She picked up her pace and hurried past another intersection, looking behind her rather than to the sides. She was just about to call out to whoever was following her, that 'it wasn't funny' and that she 'was armed with more than pepper spray' when someone grabbed her. A hand clamped over her mouth and panic instantly filled her. Whoever grabbed her had come from her side not from behind, maybe that was the plan. Chase her with that creepy breathing, till she walked right into the trap.

"Quiet" She heard a male voice whisper at her ear. Really, Quiet? Someone had grabbed her in a dark alley and he though she was just gonna be QUIET? She struggled against her attacker as he started to drag her backwards. Oh no, she was not going without a fight. She tried to pull at his arm, get her mouth free so that she could scream. She talked a big game but now that it was really happening to her she was terrified. Her eyes were wide as she fought but to no avail, her fear was muddling her thoughts. He was pulling her through some sort of door way, oh this was so not good. Her heart raced and she bit down on the man's hand.

"Blimey, I'm trying to save you!" The voice whispered, he somehow managed to keep his hand over her mouth, though he cupped it so that she couldn't bite him again. The voice threw her, that was no Texas drawl or even the heavy accent of so many of the Latino gang members in the area. It was British, or some accent from the UK she wasn't really thinking clearly enough to pick out a dialect. She was just trying to work out what some British guy was doing trying to kidnap her in an alley in Texas. The doors shut in front of her and he stopped dragging her backwards. Trapped! That was all she could think and she was not ok with that. Her hand slipped behind her and pulled the small gun that she kept hidden on her person when she walked home late at night. She quickly brought it up to where she assumed his head must be and cocked it. She instantly felt him freeze and a tiny bit of relief ran through her.

"Alright, I'm gonna let go, but you cannot scream or run back out those doors." He said cautiously. Like hell I can't! She thought as he grip loosened. "If you care at all for your life you will let me explain." Yeah, like that was going to happen. No way was she going to let him explain anything. Finally, he stepped back, his hands slipping from her. She spun on her heel, gun raised ready to be aimed at him.

Her jaw dropped at what she saw, eyes wide she hardly even saw the man, too overwhelmed by the room that they were standing in. It was simply massive; in the center of the room was some sort of strange, massive control panel with every kind of switch or lever imaginable. "What on earth?" she whispered, what was this place? None of the buildings that she passed on her way home looked like they would house anything like this. They were far more likely to house crack dens, no insane technology. She didn't even know what the stuff was.

"Well, not exactly" She head the man say and she remembered that she was supposed to be pointing her gun at her would be attacker. She looked at him then and tried to take in what she saw. His hair was dark reddish color, a little on the long side, and it was messy, though that could have been from their struggle. Had he not just been trying to kidnap her she would have thought he was attractive. His hands were in the air and he kept his eyes on the gun. Everything about him seemed off, even his clothes. He wore several layers, including a vest and some sort of scarf…tie thing, that she was pretty sure was called an ascot. There was no way this guy was from Texas, even if his accent hadn't already given that way.

"Who are you and why shouldn't I run out those doors right this second?" She asked her voice hard. She wasn't sure why she was even giving him the chance to say anything but there was something about him that made her want to hear him out. She kept her gun pointed right at his chest just the same.

"I'm The Doctor, and I just saved your life."


End file.
